


Day 6: Fan

by mindifimoveincloser



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2015 [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Future Fic, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2015, M/M, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5409485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindifimoveincloser/pseuds/mindifimoveincloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Blaine has always loved the spotlight, he'd much rather bear witness to how amazing his loved ones are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 6: Fan

**Author's Note:**

> For the Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2015

Blaine has always enjoyed being in the audience.

Whether it's next to a catwalk, watching model after model displaying his husband's highly-in-demand designs...

Or on the bleachers, cheering and yelling his heart out as his daughter serves another ace to win her set...

Or in a theatre, being overwhelmed by how well his son plays Brahms with barely a glance at the score...

Few things give him a bigger thrill than his family's talents.

He hasn't missed a single show, game, or recital in twenty-five years.

Their entire home is evidence to how proud he is of his family. Anywhere you look, there would be a glowing review of one of Kurt's collections, a medal from one of Tracy's tournaments, a programme of one of Andrew's performances.

Once upon a time, Blaine's dream was to be a leading man.

Now, he's happy to take a supporting role -- if it means he always gets to see just how incredible his family is.

And that is his greatest contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO this is really short because I have been trying and failing for the past five days to come up with a decent drabble for this so I just switched the television to Your Face Sounds Familiar and waited for something to hit me.
> 
> ... Nothing did. SIGH.
> 
> On to Day 7.


End file.
